Katsaridaphobia
by MorganFenwick
Summary: Raphael finds cockroaches in his bed and thinks Donatello is behind the prank. Don't own the Turtles, just my ideas.


"WHAT THE SHELL?!" An angry, gruff voice echoed off the walls of the sewers. The people currently in the sewers stopped working and looked up in confusion. Although the confusion didn't last long as Raphael stormed through to Donatello's lab.

"Donatello." Raph ground out, clenching his jaw. The taller than human sized turtle turned to face his brother, pushing his glasses up.

"Yes, Raphy?" Donnie smirked as he saw what his red bandannad brother was squishing in his hand. "What can I do for you?"

"More like, what can _I_ do for _you_? For example, I'll be able to restrain my hands from rearranging your face if you _stop putting cockroaches in my bed." _Raph retorted, moving closer to his idiot brother. He unclasped his hand and let a few dead cockroaches fall onto the desk.

"Ah, so _that's _where they went!" Donnie grinned, scooping the dead bugs into the bin provided.

"Yeah, that's where you _put the disgusting creatures._ Although, I guess they aren't as disgusting you in the morning." Raph smirked to himself.

"Shut up, Raph. It's not my fault if you can't handle a couple tiny and _harmless_ bugs." Don rolled his eyes and continued with his science stuff. Raph growled with frustration, trying to find a way to get back at his brother. He knew just the turtle to ask.

"Mikey! Where are you?" Raph yelled, looking for the youngest turtle.

"Through here!" A muffled voice yelled back. Raph tilted his head in confusion and walked towards the direction of the voice. When the turtle stepped into the main room, he saw Mikey sitting at the TVs, mouth full of pizza and watching the video of the cat playing chopsticks with chopsticks.

"My God," Raph sighed, Mikey turned to him with a smile, showing the chewed up pizza.

"Nope. I'm Mikey! Remember, the youngest and most awesomest? Huh, and your favourite."

"Shut up Mike, you're not my favourite – I don't _have_ a favourite! I hate you all."

"Sure you do," Mikey grinned slyly, swallowing the pizza. "What did you need Raphykins?" Raph glared at him sternly.

"I need payback on Donnie for putting cockroaches in my bed." He grumbled. Mikey snorted with laughter.

"So you need my help? Say it. Say you need my help." Mikey bounced on the chair like a human child on a sugar rush.

"Fine! I need your help." Raph conceded after minutes of silence and staring. Mikey fist-pumped the air in success and stood from his chair.

"You know, you really need to get over your Katsaridaphobia." Mikey nodded as they walked down the sewer together.

"My what?" Raph's eyes squinted under his red mask.

"Katsaridaphobia – fear of cockroaches. We live in the sewers dude."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. And I don't have a _fear _of cockroaches, I just… don't like them." Raph muttered as the pair reached Mikey's room. Raph waited at the door while Mikey rummaged in a box under his table and pulled out a torn book. "And how do you know that word?"

Mikey paused flipping through pages to stare up at his older brother.

"…I read." He shrugged defensively, Raph held his hands out in front of him, looking as if he wasn't even going to ask. Mikey looked back down at his book.

"Okay, so… not that. Shell no. Nope. Definitely not… Oh this one!" Mikey bounded over to Raph and showed him a list of illegible writing. Raph squinted as he tried to read the black ink.

"It says, 'what would happen if you broke Donnie's glasses?'." Mikey huffed, snapping the book shut and chucking it on his desk.

"What was the rest of it?" Raph inquired, raising an eyebrow at the suspicious book.

"None of your business." Mikey declared, ushering his brother away from his room. "And, because I know you can't read my writing, you'll never find out."

"I don't know if I should be scared or proud," Raphael muttered, shaking his head.

"Probably both," Mikey smiled widely then ran off to eat the rest of his pizza and watch the stupid, yet hilarious, video of the cat. Raph stared after his younger brother in amazement then started walking back towards the lab.

"Time to break the glasses." Raph smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Hello, Donnie."

Donatello jumped and spun away from the test tubes full of chemicals as his glasses were snatched away from his face.

"Give them back, Raphael!" Donnie ordered, blindly trying to reach for his glasses.

"Stop putting cockroaches in my bed!"

"I don't put them in your bed!"

"Then who the shell does?!"

"I don't know! Just give them back!" Donnie cried, stubbing his foot against one of the tables.

"Nope." Raph grinned evilly as he bent the glasses slightly. Donnie watched in horror as the glasses snapped in half and plastic pieces went flying away.

"Oh my god." Donnie whispered, voice cracking. He looked up to Raph with big, wide, watery eyes, his hands shaking. "That was the last pair. I can't believe you. I hate you so much, don't even talk to me."

Raphael's grin faltered at those words as Donnie ran past to his room and slammed the door shut. The turtles used to tell each other that they hate each other all the time, as a joke but Donnie sounded serious. Raph didn't know what to do.

Until he saw the white sticky tape on the desk.

An hour of frustrated groans and pieces of tape everywhere, Raph had managed to fix up the glasses to the best of his three-fingered abilities. He brought them to the light, inspecting his work and nodded approvingly.

Raphael wiggled the bits around the tape and made sure they wouldn't fall apart. Then he jogged up to Donnie's room and knocked on the door. He heard the sound of coughing and sniffling before the door opened slightly.

Donnie's eyes and nose were just visible from Raph's point of view. His eyes were creased and dark, his nose had been rubbed hard and was wet with tears.

"What do you want?" His feeble voice cracked as Raph's foot stopped the door from closing.

"Here. I fixed these for you." Raph said, handing Donnie the glasses. "I'm sorry for snapping them and for overreacting about the cockroaches."

"It's okay, I guess. I shouldn't have given the bugs to Mikey." Raph began to walk away as Donnie put on the glasses and tested them out before deciding they would be okay.

"Wait, what did you say?" Raph asked, pausing mid-step and turning back.

"I said I shouldn't have… given them to Mikey." Donnie realised what had happened and followed his brother down the hall.

"MICHELANGELO!"

MEANWHILE

Mikey laughed at the thought of Donnie's face as he doubled-back to get his book from his bedroom. Mikey flipped to the right page and crossed a line off with his pen.

"Now, I need more bugs." Mikey tapped the pen on his chin in thought. He read down the list of revenge ideas.

"Stupid Raph and his under appreciation of hilarious cat videos." Mikey muttered, reading through the book. "Stupid Donnie and thinking I'm not smart. Shows them."

He snapped the book closed and then placed it back in the drawer which he hid under the bed. He took all his stuff and hid it in different places so that nobody except him could find them.

"MICHELANGELO!" Mikey's head snapped up in surprise. Raph and Donnie were heading for his room. Mikey was in trouble.

"Welp! Time to hide."


End file.
